Experiment 00235
by KelpBean
Summary: Just something I've had stuck in my head for a really long time now, going to revolve around an OC, but will see all elements of all forms of Marvel. Eventual romance, a lot of snark.
1. Chapter 1

**UNKNOWN DATE, SOMETIME IN THE 80'S**

Bare feet pounded against the floor the noise only stopped briefly to reappear a few seconds later. Breath was coming out with puffs and long hair was flying wildly into wide green eyes.

Her hospital gown was the crisp cold color of toothpaste hit against her knees as her name tag flopped wildly against her chest "Experiment 00235" was the only thing it read in black block letters. The girl couldn't be more than 11.

She gasped as a large arm wrapped around her waist, she fought immediately her tiny feet and legs kicking in the air and she tried to reach back to scratch her fingers down her attacks face.

Trying her best to get away as it seemed her entire body was shifting but that ended as he electrocuted her with a taser in his other arm and the small girl went limp.

He brought her to a green tinted room, lots of heavy machinery surrounded a single chair looking thing surrounded by IVs and other medical looking equipment.

Next to it stood a short, balding white man holding a huge bundle of tissues to his nose as he glared at the limp girl held in the agent's arm.

He spoke Russian when he talked addressing the agent, "Hail Hydra" he said very stuffed and muffled by the tissues.

"Experiment broke my nose trying to get away. It did not react to the last few experiments well but….she insists we continue I would just discard the creature" The agent simply scoffed and threw the small girl back into the chair roughly, tying her hands to it as she came to, groaning.

"I heard a rumor" The agent said simply, quietly as he stood up. He was a very tall very large man with cold eyes that held no emotion, guess you didn't need any when you condoned painful experiments on children, he had blonde hair that was in a buzzcut and a long scar that rounded his eye.

The scientist seemed amused at what he said, "What rumor? They fly around here like mosquitos, simply needing to be squished" he joked as he took the tissues away from his swollen and bloody nose to hook her back up to some machines as her eyes opened.

"You're going to give her a strain of the super soldier serum" the agent said, hands behind his back legs apart in a military-esc stance, standing to the side as his eyes never left the scientist.

"AH now that, that is no rumor if it is true yes?" The scientist was being coy, as if it was funny.

"We already have Winter Soldier why would you do that?" The Agent taking this as permission to speak freely.

"Winter Soldier is…...unpredictable at best and we constantly have to wipe him but if we, for lack of a better word, raise and condition this one with the necessary things she could be of great assets to HYDRA don't you think? Besides she wants this one kept around might as well make her useful, we'll have to give her her first wiping soon"

The little girl's eyes fully opened just then and she let out a scream and started shifting again yelling in English at the two men standing above her, nothing but hate in her eyes.

The scientist simply laughed, as though this was the funniest joke he's heard all day and hit a button on the machine she was hooked up to.

A woman walked in just then, black heels clicking against the linoleum tile, a white lab coat flaring out around her as she walked, her dark hair was up in a bun every hair pulled away from her clear pale face, she would of even been considered pretty if her face wasn't set in such a cold, emotionless expression. Green eyes snapping to the girl in the middle of the room then to the scientist.

"A simple tranquilizer, should take effect soon she was starting to try and how do you say, shift again" He answered as though her gaze held a question.

"Leave us" she said simply her hand waved as if waving away the scientist and his lackey.

The scientist kept his expression strict but was obviously annoyed at being commanded as if he was a simple minded soldier but he followed her order bowing to her with a quickly muttered "Hail HYDRA" and left the room quickly, the agent not far behind.

She rushed to kneel down in front of the child, "Kit, Kit it's me it's your mother again I just wanted to say hello" she said in English, using her kindest tone as she put her hand on the girls cheek.

The girl struggled against her restraints before picking up her head so green eyes could meet green, "you're no mother to me you monster fuck hydra" she said before mustering up the little energy she had to spit into her face.

The woman didn't move, she just looked sad as she nodded "This is the last time you'll know my face after they give you the serum they're going to wipe and condition you I just wanted to say goodbye" she said almost sadly.

The child didn't respond and instead succumbed to the drug with a final whisper of "I hate you" before falling into a drug induced sleep.

The woman looked sad, pushing her hand through the child's hair and kissing her forehead, "I know" she sighed before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up with a gasp, the world around her a blur, all she heard was a buzz in her ear as her hand instinctively reached for the gun she kept under her pillow but instead her hand just brushed against soft sheets beneath pillows.

A cough was heard, and she whipped around pupils still blown and saw Natasha holding it by one finger as it swung slowly back and forth.

She relaxed running a hand through dark hair as she sighed in relief.

"I always take it before you wake up Kit" she explained throwing it back into her lap as she nodded, breathing like she had just run a full marathon trying to collect herself.

Natasha understood, in that quiet way that was just very _**her**_ , she put the gun on her bedside table quickly. Natasha just unceremoniously swatted at her thigh for her to move over in her small bed so she could sit there next to her until her heart went back to a normal beat.

Her head now on Kit's shoulder she sighed before speaking.

"You didn't come back in until 8:30 in the morning so I thought I'd let you sleep in" she said as green eyes darted to the alarm clock on her side table, a bright red 2 pm glared back.

Her hand tangled itself in the bottom of her dark hair playing with it in a friendly gesture. She needed a haircut badly, growing it out for the first time, usually keeping it in a pixie cut more out of convenience and laziness than anything else, it was growing out past her ears now.

"You also have mail" she said gesturing back to her side table, a small pile of mail had collected there next to the clock as Kit bite back a groan.

"Probably from anti mutant groups again, as if it's my fault I was genetically enhanced now I'm going to hell for it too" she scoffed

"Yeah you know I thought it'd be the whole queer, murdering, sinning thing but I think it's definitely the mutant thing" Natasha said smirking at her friend.

Natasha, she was a strange character and also as close to a best friend as Kit has. She was one of the world's greatest spies and self proclaimed master of disguise though no one really argued with her or had evidence to prove otherwise, pretty sure because Natasha had killed them.

She was amazing, master of anything she put her mind to honestly, and she just _gets Kit._ Which is a rare and unusual thing for her honestly, given her history and line of work.

She was extremely pretty, 'way too pretty for Clint' Kit would often tease her .

Her bright red hair was currently framing her makeup-less pretty pale face. But she was tall and also muscular, and she's watched the lady kill men with her thighs alone.

When Kit met her she was cold, calculating reminding her of someone she couldn't put her finger on, She was one of the few who spoke to her when she was first brought in because she was the only one who knew Russian.

She had brought Kit back apparently, her and Clint, she had been their mission but that is all a blur to her, she don't remember much of it but had cringed when she saw the bruises on her face and arms, had she done that? A flood of guilt had filled her blood at the time, despite being handcuffed to a hospital bed.

She had been wary of Kit, like she was a ticking time bomb that everyone insisted wouldn't go off, and even Kit herself couldn't blame her, she kind of was.

She had attacked her, shot at her before she had managed to get me and just because of the kind of person Natasha was, and the kind of work they were in, she doesn't forget something like that.

It was subtle but Kit had noticed, of course she did.

She would palm her knives or her gun whenever Kit was in the room or moved too quickly, always watching her out of the corner of her eye.

She'd subtly put herself between her and Clint who had no sense of danger and constantly threw himself around the girl with loud laughs and slices of pizza.

He had decided the best way to help Kit recover and to get to know her was to not treat her any special, despite almost killing him and his partner and best friend and the freakish mutant powers, and occasionally steal her socks so she had to go chasing after him around SHIELD headquarters.

It wasn't until she had relapsed one day, after the doctors at SHIELD had tried to give her some immunization shots.

Agents rushed into the training room to get Natasha while she trained, telling her the mutant on floor 13 was in a panic screaming in Russian.

When Natasha entered the room it was wrecked and thrown apart even the bullet proof windows were cracked.

But she laid there in the middle of the wreckage in a ball, tears leaking out of her eyes as pain filled every single pore, her breath was coming in and out in breathy gasps and small screams.

There was nothing but white noise in her head, and glimpses of memories that she couldn't full form fuzzy and unclear.

Natasha didn't say anything, she knew the expression on the girl's face quite well, having been on her own a few times.

"Hey look at me, pay attention to me talk to me" she said hurriedly in Russian, "What caused you to do this? What happened?"

"Needles, no no needles no more please they did that to me they put it in my blood they hurt me all the needles all the experiments" She started to ramble not even really realizing what she was saying fully, clutching her head and sobbing again.

She had simply nodded, not trusting her voice to work as she felt her heart ache for the small 19 year old train wreck in front of her.

Natasha sat there, letting her cry it out and ran her hand through the girls hair until she fell asleep.

She had told Kit later that she saw a lot of herself in her at that time, that she knew what it was like for her. To have someone else in your head and not know what was real and what wasn't.

But that was then, that was 6 years ago when Kit was 19 and now she claims that the girl has more than earned her trust.

"You need to get up before all the pizza is gone though" she finally said when Kit calmed down, breaking the silence.

"Yeah yeah let me shower and I'll be out in a bit" she said excited at the idea of pizza.

"Clint brought Lucky by the way so I doubt your pizza will remain safe for long"

She nodded, not surprised at all honestly with the amount of time Clint spends here he might as well pay rent.

"Why the hell does he even pay for his own apartment?" as she shrugged before moving to leave her bedroom.

"Hey you're needed at SHIELD later remember? Captain America was found frozen and all that, they want us for some reason" she said shrugging before leaving the room completely to avoid the rush of complaints.

She groaned at the news but she was already gone so she forced herself with heavy tired limbs to roll out of bed glancing at the mail on the bedside.

And sure enough, some letters from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, one from the desk of Erik Lehnsherr, and a postcard from America Chavez as well as some from pro-mutant groups, and a few hate letters from Anti-mutant groups, "Friends of Humanity" and "Natural Order" loved to send their monthly threats in the mail.

She walked up to her mess of a closet and grabbed at some clothes; she grabbed at a pair of denim skinny jeans, "Pretty sure this was my last pair without some form of blood or brain stain" she whispered to herself.

A plain white shirt, and her best and favorite leather jacket which somehow has been spared the usual fate of most of her jackets which is complete devastation and other people's blood stains.

Tripping into her more or less clean bathroom she sighed turning the shower on. She quickly ripped off her pajamas of an oversized SHIELD hoodie, she had about 30 of them, and a pair of underwear she quickly kicked off so she could enter the shower.

She audibly groaned as the hot water hit sore muscles and bruises it felt really good but it burnt as she cracked her back under the water pressure.

She managed to do all of her necessary routine as well as washing her hair for the first time that week.

She sighed again as she dried my hair with a towel after changing, looking in the slightly foggy mirror at her reflection staring back.

She had decided that throwing on some makeup, since she was leaving the apartment, wasn't the worst idea.

Natasha had been teaching her some makeup techniques recently and had actually gotten the hang of them.

Some eyebrow powder and mascara later. she was walking out of the steamy bathroom to greet Clint and Natasha in their actually surprisingly clean apartment.

They were currently a mess of limbs on the couch with Pizza dog sleeping against their feet.

Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, special agent, local fuck up, master of archery and acrobatics and pissing me off. He was tall, lean but muscular and not bad on the eyes despite the countless bandages he was usually covered with.

"Sup Blinkey" Clint said casually tilting his head back, showing off brand new bright purple hearing aids, as he looked at the girl with a cocky grin as she immediately flipped him off.

"Don't need to know ASL to read that do ya Hawkguy?" she muttered before scavenging through pizza boxes until she seemed to find a piece that satisfied her.

The pizza place down the street knew them by name, asking about their work week whenever they picked up the phone, knew their favorite pizza orders by heart and the delivery guys basically got them Christmas cards each year.

"Eugh Clint if you're going to constantly be here at least do dishes once in awhile" she said through a mouthful of pizza glaring at the sink.

"I don't even do dishes at my home!" He argued.

"Probably because you're never there!" she retorted angrily as Natasha snorted.

She patted Lucky and gave him the crust of her pizza despite Clint's protest.

"You spoil that dog" he groaned as Lucky barked.

As she started the search for her backpack which she found eventually under Natasha's jacket and threw it on.

"Why don't you use your powers to go to work?" Clint asked jokingly.

"Because that usually causes things like fights, and mass panic" she said rolling her eyes at him again.

She looked at the clock and sighed, grabbing another piece of pizza, kissing both of them on the cheeks and closed the door behind her, started heading towards the subway.

Of course what she didn't expect to see when she approached the fancy, glass SHIELD building was Captain America himself racing out of the building like he was on fire.

Forgetting her usual "Not using your powers outside of work and home" she decided to use her powers-teleportation.

She teleported directly in front of him putting her hands firmly on his chest "Captain!" he ignored the girl like she wasn't even there, continuing to charge and she continued to teleport a few feet back each time.

"Cap! Come on slow down!" nothing from him.

"Let us talk to you!" He just gently managed to push the girl to the side as he continued to race into the middle of the road as Agents and cars and what she assumed was Nick Fury barreled past her.


	3. Chapter 3

A weeks went by, Nat kept talking about the well known Captain, Fury was assigning them together a lot on smaller missions it seemed.

But Kit honestly didn't really care, she didn't grow up with the American legend like some did so his presence didn't really bother her.

She had brushed up on some of his accomplishments and that more than impressed her, especially the whole Nazi punching thing, she liked that.

Kit was soon sent on her own mission overseas taking care of some underground company that was funding Hydra research.

Which S.H.I.E.L.D couldn't have now could they?

So she came back 4 days later, covered in blood, dirt, and fresh wounds and bruises.

She basically crashed into my apartment having ignored all the SHIELD doctors and agents telling her to stay at the base to get looked over, which wasn't unusual after so many years of being controlled and no will power Kit basically made up for it now by never listening to people and being a huge fucking pain in Fury's side.

But she reassured herself her wounds weren't anything major anything that can't be solved with an at home first aid kit, a warm meal and a hot shower.

But she was tired, hungry, hurt and pissed off regardless, HYDRA always put her in a bad mood.

So when she practically kicked the door to her apartment in half, she was less than joyous for that to be her second first impression for the captain, who had lept off the couch at the sound of her foot against the door.

"Bad mission huh?" Natasha asked before either of them had even opened their mouths.

"The worst" was the only reply she got. Kit was staring in equal parts surprise and annoyance at the living World War 2 reenactment in her living room.

Captain Rogers eyes were quickly flying between the two girls, looking very confused.

"Get those HYDRA bastards?" Natasha said finally tearing her eyes off the movie they had been watching.

She frowned seeing the blood on her roommate.

"Yeah I did, I don't want to talk about it I'm going to shower" she gruffly teleporting ahead to keep the dirt off the carpet they had just had Clint clean when he lost poker that one night.

"Take better care of yourself"

"No."

Steve sat there with an open mouth, once she was gone into the bathroom, immediately hearing the sound of the shower.

He turned to Natasha " _ **THAT**_ was the roommate you were talking about?!"

"Yeah? What's wro- oh the teleporting, yeah she does that. Her name is Kit Jumper, she's a SHIELD agent too don't worry you've met before"

Steve staring at the place where she disappeared for a few more seconds before settling back down Natasha watched him for a moment through a corner of her eyes and they left it at that.

When she came back, now more or less clean, covered in bandages they kept in stock for Clint. She fished out a plate filled with pizza swiping off the little note saying "For Clint! Do NOT Eat!" and a little picture of a bow and arrow.

She scoffed trying to hide a smile and threw it in the trash.

The first thing she noticed was the Captain was gone.

"What did I scare him away? Or does he have a patriotic bed time?" she joked flopping down on the couch, hair still dripping.

"Nah he has a mission tomorrow, and I figured you needed some alone time." Natasha shrugged staring at the TV still.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course with her luck, the next week she had another mission _with_ the admirable captain _and_ with her luck it was a stakeout mission, her least favorite.

She wasn't good at sitting down and just _watching_ and _listening._

She had immediately started cursing, not wanting to do this mission with god damn Captain America of all people.

But of course once Fury glared her down with his one eye and an aura that commanded respect and she clamped her mouth shut. She respected Fury, she's been witness to him making impossible things possible too many times to not respect Fury but he pisses her off.

"Fine whatever I'll do the goddamn mission" she muttered looking anywhere but in his eye as he looked pleased, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes of course you will, I want a full report this mission is for him not you" he said as she nodded, holding down a scoff and marched out of his office.

She was stopped not far by Maria Hill as she gave her the most charming smile she could muster.

Maria was a complete badass in Kit's opinion and had her complete respect.

She sighed at the mutant, "Helloo Agent" giving her a half smile, leaning against the wall.

"I have the file for your mission, can you give the other one to the good Captain?"

Kit snatched the file from her "Only if I can take you to dinner next week" she said leaning in smiling still as Agent Hill rolled her eyes at the mutant.

"Sorry Kit, all work and no play"

"You're definitely not dull though" Kit said winking.

"Captain usually hangs around some gym downtown in Hell's Kitchen, goes by the name of Fogwell"

"Yeah yeah I know where that is"

"You used to live in that area didn't you?"

"Yeah for a bit, I moved in with Nat for convenience but I still own an apartment near there I was thinking about moving back in" she said shrugging as she nodded.

"You better go do that, and honestly I love living alone you should try it" Maria said shrugging at her before turning on her heel and marching into Fury's office.

Kit walked to the address, it was an older gym she noted as she glanced at the building outside. She couldn't help but assume it gave Steve some comfort being in an older place like this, even if it's not exactly from his time of course it had some aura about it that was hard to find.

She walked in, an older man was sitting at the front desk and he smiled when she walked in as she quickly fumbled to smile back on him.

"You're here for the Captain ain't ya? All cops have that look about them" he said smiling.

"Uh yeah I just have some work for him"

"Amazing isn't it? An American symbol a walking historical figure" he said awed as Kit gave him another weak smile.

"I let him and another special guest here after hours, I was just leaving the keys are on the front desk please lock up before you leave unless a young man named Matt arrives" giving her a kind smile as he gathered up his jacket, pressing a key into her hand.

"Of course Sir, Thank you!" she squeaked.

She walked past him, there was a boxing ring in the middle of the room surrounded by various gym equipment and walls of mirrors.

It had a nice feel to it honestly, she silently mused to herself if maybe she should start coming here instead of the SHIELD gym for training.

She put her hands in her jacket pockets, leaning against the wall when she saw him.

He was standing in SHIELD sweats and a white tee shirt punching at a punching bag extremely hard, he seemed deep in thought as he punched it across the room making the bag shatter, something she's only seen Natasha accomplish before.

"Can't a guy get some privacy in this day in age?" he said finally glancing her way as he started picking up another punching bag off the ground, she noticed he had quite a few lined up.

"Sorry, would of just left it at your apartment if I knew" she said quietly, teleporting herself a few feet closer.

"Would of left what?" he asked, wiping off his forehead of sweat with the back of his bandage wrapped hand.

She held out the file to him in front of her "A mission, a small one I'm assuming Fury wants to break you in. I'm the one who's going to be babysitting you" she said trying not to sound bitter.

"Sorry to hear that"

"Oh no that's not what I meant, it's not a problem trust me I've had worse missions"

He cracked a smile at her, "I'm sure you have" he said honestly as she raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips together.

"I'll leave you to your destruction of private property now, see you tomorrow at 0800" she said lazily saluting him ignoring the look he shot her as she turned on her heel to leave.

As she was leaving cursing herself she was met face-to-chest with a t shirt, a t shirt who's owner had very well defined muscles she noted before glancing up at a very handsome, very bandaged face.

He was saying something to her she realized and jumped back.

"Hey I am really sorry I was just leaving" she said, noticing his sunglasses-and his cane _**OH!**_ 'Oh good Kit so instead of just throwing yourself into the chest of a hot dude you bumped into the chest of a hot blind dude, perfect' she said mentally cursing herself.

He had a charming smile on his face as he shook his head "It's fine no damage done"

"If anymore can be, I'm referring to the bandages" she said gesturing, before almost slapping her forehead.

He put his hand up to one of the white bandages on his cheekbone "Ah yes I bump into a lot of things, for good reasons I assure you" he said still giving her a smile as he gestured to his cane.

"Oh wait you must be Matt" she said remembering the older man from earlier.

"I'm sorry? Have we met?" he said now obviously confused as his smile slipped.

"The nice older man up front, when I walked in to talk to my...co-worker he told me to lock up when we left, unless you showed up" she said digging in her leather jacket for a minute.

"I will give this to you then" she said picking up his hand and pressing the key into it.

"Ah yeah, he has a soft spot for me I guess, my schedule doesn't usually allow for a lot of gym time during the day" he explained.

"Trust me I understand the whole not having down time thing" she sighed, thinking back to the last time she got vacation time. Not that she asked for it honestly, maybe she should talk to Fury about that.

That's when she noticed her phone in her back pocket had been buzzing this entire time, too distracted with the stranger she hadn't realized.

Fishing it out she cursed as the light of her phone hit her face.

 **3 missed calls - Agent Coulson**

 **1 missed call- Natasha**

Kit audibly sighed, "As nice as this was I have to get going, nice to meet you Matt"

"Oh yes! I should be going to work out, nice meeting you…I never caught your name?"

"I never threw it" Kit said smiling a little enjoying their banter and sad she had to go as she slipped towards the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you around mysterious stranger" he said jokingly gesturing to his glasses

"I doubt it" she quipped back quickly slipping out the door.


End file.
